1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal recording and more particularly, to dye-receiving sheets useful in thermal recording systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been heretofore made to carry out thermal transfer recording utilizing sublimation properties of dyes so that high speed recording is possible. However, recorded images obtained from dyes have disadvantages in that they are poor in stabilities including light resistance and are low in recording density. These disadvantages are chiefly attributed to insufficient dye receptivity of a color-developing layer by dye-receiving sheets, on which dyes are deposited or received.